


Completely

by Hotarukunn



Series: Minor Canon Fics and Drabbles [6]
Category: Drifters (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Short, Surprise Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butch and Kid sit inspecting, cleaning their guns, and Toyohisa show up like a whirlwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely

Butch ran his fingers over his gun, looking it over. There was a new scar across the handle, and it made the wight a little different. He touched the scars on it one after another, then looked up when he heard footsteps closing in. “Ah, are you go—eh?”  
Toyohisa had, while Butch was talking, grabbed the cowboys cape and shirt, and dragged him up to his feet. Butch blinked at the close proximity that Toyohisa's face suddenly was from his. “Wh—what..?”  
Toyohisa grinned, and Butch felt his face heat up.  
When Toyohisa pressed his lips against his, Butch's face flushed deeper, and his mind went blank.  
After a few moments, Toyohisa pulled away. He smiled at Butch, who looked at him in both wonder and embarrassment.  
And then Toyohisa let go and turned, merrily continuing on his way, cheerful and content.  
Butch's legs wobbled and gave in, and he collapsed to the ground the moment he was let go of. He bent over gasping for air with his face aflame in a crimson blush.  
Kid, who had been sitting close by all the time, looked at him in silence while he continued cleaning his gun. The moment the black-haired cowboy straightened up a bit, he raised an eyebrow at the sight of his face. “He's got you completely whipped, you know.” he commented.  
Butch nodded very slowly, and absently brushed a little of his hair out of his eyes. “Y—yeah.... he's... amazing...”  
“And you're in love.”  
“And I'm _completely_ in love.”


End file.
